Tu Reina
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Esperanza era su Reina, después de todo... - Fic de Nerdito y Hope que salió en un momento de inspiración ¡Espero que los disfruten! Es cortito


**¡Holas! ¿Como dicen que les va? Aquí estoy escribiendo mi segundo One-shot de Casi Ángeles jijiji ¡Espero que les guste! Va para los fans de Hope y Nerdito ^^ Son tan tiernos.**

**Tu Reina.**

Tenía doce años cuando se enamoró de ella. Doce años cuando sintió el amor por primera vez y el estaba feliz, por que por más que su amor sea un imposible, por má que su amor fuera Esperanza Bauer, la chica bolida que tan distraída como era no lo aguantaba y siempre lo mandaba a volar, sin saber lo que el en realidad sentía.

Nerdito veía como la chica esperaba y esperaba al amor de su vida. Hombre tras hombre desde su adolescencia vio pasar por la puerta de ella, y sin embargo el espero, espero a que su amor llegara, por más que tenga que insistir, el sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría. Sabía bien que estaba afuera de su vida pero también sabía que si moría, y ella sabía que el la amaba, solo le quedaría llorar y llorar, negando lo que de verdad sentía hacía el, todavía estando triste y así se quedaría.

Pero no quería eso, por eso se lo dijo, y espero paciente su llegada, con desilusión todavía cuando se entero que ella estaba enamorada de Teo. Ella era su reina, después de todo.

_Yo se bien que estoy afuera, _

_Pero el día que yo me muera, _

_Se que tendrás que llorar, _

_Llorar y llorar, _

_Llorar y llorar… _

_Dirás que no me quisiste, _

_Pero vas a estar muy triste, _

_Y así te vas a quedar…_

Hope estaba triste, se sentía sola, muy sola se sentía. Su hermana encontraba siempre a alguien especial, incluso llego a robarle a Teo, su amor de siempre.

Por eso ahora ya no esperaba nada, no esperaba los "Te quiero" de alguien a quien ella podría llamar el amor de su vida. Ahora si se sentía querida, de una extraña forma. El hijo de Nacho Pérez Alzamendi la amaba con todo su corazón, todavía después de que lo haya rechazado infinita cantidad de veces, antes de darse cuenta, que de verdad podía llegar a hacerla feliz a su manera. Por eso pedía perdón a Nerdito, solo quería eso: un perdón sincero que sea de su parte, que la perdonara, esa era su ley en ese momento, el indulto del muchacho era su ley.

No era por desesperación tampoco, el por que estaba de novia con él, pero necesitaba un rey que la haga feliz, que la comprenda… Esperanza acepto, ser su reina.

_Ya no espero un te quiero, _

_Pero si un perdón sincero, _

_Y tu indulto es mi ley…_

_No tengo en mi trono rey _

_Ni nadie que me comprenda, _

_Pero puedo ser tu reina…_

- ¡Nerdito! Alcanzame el perfume que esta en el comedor – pidió desde la pieza. Pero pasados los minutos, al ver que no llegaba, Hope salió al pasillo de su casa - ¡Nerdito! – Llamo, abriendo la puerta de otra de las piezas, para encontrar ahí a su esposo, con un bebé chiquito en sus brazos – Alzamendi, deja a mi sobrina, que llegamos tarde al cumple de Alai. Ni que fuera tu hija – se burló, acercándose a el.

- ¿No es hermosa Hopito? – pregunto, como un papá baboso.

- Si es hermosa, pero si no la devolvemos en un rato, Luz y Cristóbal nos matan – aseguró, agarrando a la nena y dejándola en la cuna de nuevo – Vamos ¡Dale! – apuro sacándolo de la pieza.

- Mira que yo también quiero uno en algún momento – avisó Nerdito, mientras Esperanza le acomodaba la corbata.

- Si, ya lo dijimos, pero en un año o dos, cuando termines la escuela, ahora practicamos malcriando sobrinos ¿Te parece? – Rió, echo una vista al reloj en la pared - ¡Llegamos tarde! ¡Dale vamos! – Volvió a apurarlo – Anda a buscar a Cielo – ordenó.

- Man, me acabas de decir que la deje – se quejó.

- Y ahora te pido que la agarres – dijo, empujándolo para que se apurara.

Y allá fue Nerdito a buscar a la hija de Luz y Cristóbal. Era, para el injusto, sus hermanos tenían hijos ya ¡El era Pablo Ignacio Pérez Alzamendi! Nerdito dos, como le decían cuando era chiquito, por que tener trillizos se les debió hacer difícil a sus padres, Brad y Jorge, sus iguales, ya estaban casados, y tenían uno dos hijos y el otro uno ¡Y el apenas se casaba con lo que le gustaban los nenes! Ya tendría los suyos, por ahora tendría que malcriar a sus sobrinos, como dijo Hope, y espantar a los pretendientes de Martina y Paloma, sus hermanas.

- Ya me imagino yo a un mini Nerdito – se dijo Hope mientras se ponía sus aros.

- Ya me imagino yo a una mini Hopito – le dijo Nerdito a la bebé que nuevamente tomaba entre sus brazos.

**Esto fue un claro arranque de inspiración ¡Es que me gusta tanto esta parejita! ^^ Son bellos y tan tiernos :D **

**Dejen sus Reviews o comentarios ¡Así continuo escribiendo fics de Casi Ángeles!**


End file.
